When Hope is Crushed
by Queen Kold
Summary: Alternate timeline, Frieza comes to planet earth, takes some of the z fighters as slaves. Goku and the others have to try and make their way back to Earth to use the Dragonballs.
1. Dreaming

**When hope is crushed**

Author's note: This is just a story I found while looking around my documents on my computer. I decided to put it up to see if it got any interest. It's more dbz fanfiction. Don't know if I'll ever finish it, I still need to finish my other fanfics. However, I havn't been in the mood to right them. Plus I can't seem to think. If this generates a good amount of interest I might think of finishing the story. This story takes place in an alternate timeline where Frieza visists the Earth and takes some of the Z fighters as slaves. I introduce a new character named Pasha, an earthling woman. I havn't decided her main purpose, or her fate yet. I've forgotten about what I wanted to do with her. It seems clear early in the story that her and Vegeta are supposed to end up together, but I'm not even sure if that will happen. I was hoping to make a twist within the story, so look out!

All dbz characters mentioned in this story are property of TOEI animation.

**Chapter One: Dreaming **

It was shortly after three a.m. on December 15 when Pasha awoke in a cold sweet. She tumbled out of her bed and made it to the bathroom. Once there she splashed cold water on her face. She stood there a moment, head bent, the beads of water fell from her face in a steady drip. Pasha had just had the most horrible dream. In the dream strange men had come from the sky, and had started blasting everything in site. Screams echoed through the blackness, and the laughs of madmen could be heard. The dream had seemed so real to Pasha. She felt fear and dread, as though the dream were to come true.

Taking a towel from the side of the tub she wiped her face dry. Most would think it silly that Pasha would be scared of a dream. However, no one knew about Pasha's secret. Sometimes, her dreams came to pass. It was a strange thing, something she couldn't explain. When her boyfriend had died in a car accident the year before she had dreamed of the accident a month before it happened. The dream had bothered her, yet she had thought nothing about it. When the accident did happen, she felt guilty for not trying to do something. After she threw the towel back on the side of the tub she crawled back into bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why the dream bothered her so much. There were no such things as aliens, or were there?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep for some reason. He kept seeing a woman's face in his dreams, and she cried and begged for her life to be spared. Normally a dream wouldn't bother Vegeta, but this one was far too silly. Why would he care if a woman begged for her life? He'd just kill her like the rest of the aliens. However, he was not the one going to kill her. Another of Frieza's henchmen was about to pull the trigger on his gun. In the dream he saw her face clearly, he saw how beautiful she was with her short brown hair and big green eyes. She looked sort of like a Saiyan, the closest he had ever seen to a Saiyan woman.

Vegeta rolled over again, then sat up. Perhaps if he hadn't been out drinking with Nappa he wouldn't have been having such dreams. He shrugged. He felt sillier by the moment as he thought about the dream. Dreams weren't real, and there was no reason for him to be worrying about one. A loud noise came from Nappa's room, immediately distracting Vegeta. He grumbled something under his breath and stalked over to his Saiyan buddy's room. Nappa was standing in his underwear gaping at a large hole in the wall. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What happened in here?" He asked. "You didn't attempt to vomit, and have your special attack come out instead did you?"

"Um, Vegeta, just please don't ask." Nappa said with an embarrassed look on his face. A face appeared in the hole Nappa had just made. An angry looking Saiyan face peered back at the two. "What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" Raditz inquired. "Lord Frieza's going to be pissed when he finds this hole in the wall."

"I'll just tell him it was your fault." Nappa said.

"Oh, no you won't!" Raditz grumbled.

"I'll beat you up if you tell." Nappa said.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone." Raditz said with a sigh. "I'll just cover it up with a poster."

Vegeta let out a loud sigh. By now he had forgotten completely about his bizarre dream. "What are we going to do with you Nappa?" Vegeta questioned. "Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later Pasha still hadn't gotten over her dream. She knew something was going to happen, though she didn't know whom she would tell. No one would believe her, and no doubt they'd think she was crazy. At the moment she was riding her bike through the city trying to make her way home. The traffic was always bad in the city, thus she never drove a car, and it took too long to get through. Besides that it cost money to have a nice car, and Pasha was spending most of her money on college. She was going to college to be a computer programmer and it was proving to be a difficult choice.

Her apartment was small, but wasn't a bad little place. She threw her bag on the floor and looked in the fridge for a snack. After getting out some carrots she plopped down on the couch and turned on the t.v. What she saw shocked her.

A man in a blue tie and black suit was standing with a microphone. Behind him were clouds of smoke. "As you can see I am in the city of San Francisco and something has just exploded. The cause of the blast is so far undetermined, but some believe terrorists might be involved." The man said. "There is no news yet on survivors, but we can be sure to inform all of you on the situation once more information is received." Suddenly a loud scream erupted. Some figures seemed to be coming from the smoke. Once they came into view Pasha realized they were the same men in strange uniforms that had been in her dream. One of the men that looked like he had red skin raised his hand. A white ball of energy erupted from his palm, and slammed into the announcer. The camera was dropped, and it appeared that the cameraman had fled. The alien came over and stomped right on the fallen camera. The picture went blank. Pasha jumped up off the couch and flipped through the t.v. Stations. Most were reporting that something had happened in San Francisco and there was no way to tell what was going on. All communication with the city had been cut.

Pasha knew that in her dream she had been begging for her life. The dream had ended there, she wasn't sure why. Had she really died? Was this the end of the world? Pasha did not want to believe that, and at once her survival mode kicked in. Whoever these aliens were, they were not going to destroy her home! However, she was not sure what to do. She could not run or hide. She hoped the military would be able to take care of the situation and destroy the invaders. For now she would have to just hope.

Two days later, when all hope seemed lost, a new report aired on the t.v. The newsman said that a mysterious man in an orange fighting suite had appeared and challenged the aliens. He had been able to defeat the invaders with the help of some friends. The man had declined an interview and had supposedly flown off on some weird cloud thing. The public was awed, scared, but grateful. It was now time to rebuild. Luckily Pasha's hometown of Omaha had been spared being attacked. However, other cities were not so lucky. Several were no longer on the map, and thousands upon thousands of people were now dead. The public was still very scared that another attack would happen. People wouldn't even come out of their houses. Scientists were mystified about who or what the invaders were. They could not even explain how the invaders had been able to shoot energy from their hands.

Pasha knew this wasn't over. Something in her gut told her that there would be another attack. She didn't know when it would happen, but she knew it would take place. Her dreams continued to haunt her, except for this time they continued from her last dream. Instead of dying along with everyone else, she dreamed that several Earthlings were gathered up and were put on a mysterious alien craft. The head alien then assigned them duties around the ship, and told them they would be serving him from now on. There was a man in Pasha's dream, a man that was very handsome, but seemed to be dead inside. She saw his face clearly in the dream, and beyond his eyes she saw that there was something more to him. Even though she was frightened about what would happen, she was also very curious about the man in her dreams. Who was he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frieza frowned as he stared off into the window of the ship. "How could my reports have been wrong?" He grumbled. "Why wasn't I informed that there were strong fighters on this planet called Earth?" Zarbon was standing a few paces behind his master's hover car. He gave a slight bow. "If I may intrude Lord Frieza, perhaps we should send a new team there." Zarbon said. "In the last transmission it was indicated that the fighter that defeated out troops had a power level of over 2,000. We just need to send slightly stronger fighters."

"As usual, you are correct Zarbon." Frieza said. "However, please don't tell me what to do anymore, it annoys me."

"Forgive me Lord Frieza." Zarbon said in a low voice. Frieza ignored him and continued to think. Neither Zarbon nor Dodoria dared to say anything more. It was not wise to interrupt Frieza when he was thinking about something important.

"Put up our information on Earth again." Frieza commanded.

The screen was immediately turned on and the beautiful, blue planet of Earth filled the display. The men controlling the keyboard below clicked some buttons and information filled the screen. A figure of a human was displayed with specific information and supposed power readings. The display indicated that humans were not capable of achieving high power levels. "I have concluded that the man who defeated my fighters could not have been an Earthling, these creatures are far to weak." Frieza said. "I want this person found and brought to my ship. I also want any humans that have a higher power level then the others brought to my ship as well. I feel the need to try a little experiment."

"Are you sure that is a wise idea sir?" Dodoria dared to say. "Last time we tried doing hybrids they turned out to be a disaster."

"You're lucky I don't blast you right here and now Dodoria!" Frieza sneered. "You know better then to question me!" Dodoria shrank back; afraid his master would strike him.

"Men, make a course for Earth." Frieza ordered. The men at the controls immediately set the course of the ship. Dodoria and Zarbon said nothing of their master's strange behavior. It was very rare that Frieza made a special trip to a planet, and they were confused as to why he cared to do so. However, since neither of them wished to be blown into oblivion they stood there silently.

Soon the Earth would know fear again.


	2. Deja Vu

**Chapter 2: Déjà vu**

It was a few weeks later around noon when the terrible news was broadcasted all over the t.v. and radio. The aliens had come back! People flooded the streets in a panic, running over each other trying to run somewhere safe. Little did they know that there was no place safe to run. Pasha had been practicing her karate in her home, but knew her skills would be of little use if there were more then one alien attacking her at once. Little did anyone know, Pasha was able to concentrate trace amounts of energy. When she practiced she could feel the energy flow through her. Once or twice she had been able to actually make small bursts of energy come from her fingers. Pasha hoped the mysterious man who had helped them out before would once again appear and help.

A loud blast echoed through her apartment. Pasha's eyes widened and she rushed to the window. In the street below she saw some men firing at some pedestrians. The people screamed, hollered and ran off in all kinds of directions. A man tried shooting at the two invaders with his gun, but the aliens avoided their bullets. One of the aliens with blue skin and red hair grabbed the gun from the man and then blasted him. He gave a loud laugh, and blasted a nearby building. Pasha's apartment shook from the blast, she knew she needed to get out or she would die in the building. She had to escape somehow. Pasha rushed down the steps and out the back door.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice sneered. Pasha looked to see a green skinned alien that resembled a crocodile standing there. He held up a gun that was attached to his arm. Pasha took a moment to gather her wits. Then without thinking she ran toward the alien and kicked him in the chest. She then landed another kick across his face. While he was stunned she powered up a small energy blast and hit the thing straight in the face. The alien stumbled backwards. He looked at her stunned. "That was pretty good, but not good enough." The alien said. He raised his gun like arm and fired. Pasha cartwheeled out of the way, but she wasn't quite fast enough. The blast hit her across the leg, and she went falling to the ground. The alien approached her and placed the gun right in front of her face. Pasha cradled her injured leg and looked pleadingly up at the alien. "Please, spare me." She said simply. The alien didn't look like he was listening, and Pasha closed her eyes waiting for the blast to hit.

The blast never came. Pasha opened her eyes to she the crocodile-alien talking to a blue skinned man with long green hair. The green haired man looked pissed. "Lord Frieza's orders were to keep all the fighters that had a power level higher then that of most humans." The blue skinned man growled. "She is obviously worthy to keep around."

"Sorry Zarbon sir, I just got caught up in the moment." The alien stuttered.

"No matter. I don't know why Lord Frieza is even bothering with this place." The man named Zarbon whispered. He then turned to Pasha who was still cradling her injured leg. Looking up at the alien, she realized he was very handsome. It was strange to see how humanoid he looked. If it weren't for the green hair and blue skin Pasha could have easily seen him as a model. He reached out and grabbed Pasha under her arm. He hauled her up. "Get up!" Zarbon snapped. "I'm not going to carry you to the ship!" Not wanting to piss the handsome alien man off anymore she tried her best to carry herself. He shoved her over to the crocodile-alien. "Take her to Lord Frieza's ship." Zarbon said. With that the alien named Zarbon turned away, and went walking in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Frieza, here are all the Earthlings that had significant power levels." One of Frieza's scouts said. "All the rest have been eliminated." Frieza walked with his hands behind his back and looked at the new captives all lined up before the ship. He stopped before a man with spiky black hair. "Who is this?" Frieza asked. "He's a Saiyan."

"This sir is the one that killed off the first group of fighters that was sent."

"That's no surprise." Frieza said. "After all, he is a Saiyan."

The man didn't say anything, but continued to glare at Frieza. Frieza ignored him and continued to walk down the line. He passed over to a short bald guy. "What is this?" Frieza demanded." "Sir, his power level is 500." An alien explained. "He looks pretty worthless to me. Suddenly the bald guy burst into nothing. The spiky haired man suddenly screamed out, "Krillin!" He broke the restraints that were on his wrists and went for Frieza. "How dare you kill my friend!" Frieza just let out a little laugh and smacked the Saiyan. With one punch the Saiyan was lying on the ground not moving. Frieza hadn't killed him, not yet. He thought he'd keep the Saiyan around for a bit. There was a man with long black hair, a bald headed man with a third eye and a green skinned alien. "This isn't a human." Frieza sneered. He looked over the alien. "Actually now that I think about it, this guy looks like a Namekian." Frieza thought it was quite strange that there were so few humans, he thought there should have been at least a few more that were worthy of keeping around. He shrugged to himself. He only wanted to experiment with them and see if he could create some crossbreed fighters. At the end of the line stood a young earth woman with short brown hair. She was in restraints and right her leg was bleeding. Frieza stopped a moment and looked her over. The earthlings looked a lot like Saiyans; in fact Frieza was sure that a hybrid could be produced between the two. It would be an interesting experiment, just as long as the hybrid didn't become too strong. Frieza really wasn't that concerned with that problem at the moment. He had eliminated most of the Saiyan race long ago. There was too few Saiyans left to worry about an uprising. A few more wouldn't damage anything.

Frieza hovered in the air until he was just a bit higher up then the woman. He floated forward and reached out with his right hand. His left hand was still behind his back. He took his finger and titled her chin up. Frieza would much rather have her looking up to him, and not him looking up to her. He looked at her closely. Even though she was and Earthling, the woman was quite attractive. It was strange that she had such a high power level. After a moment he floated back down and ordered everyone back in the ship.

Frieza went to his command room, Zarbon and Dodoria following. "What will you do with the planet?" Zarbon asked.

"We'll leave it and sell it on the market." Frieza explained. "It is an awful nice planet."

The ship lifted off and flew back off into space. On Earth there was nothing left. It was a sad day indeed.


	3. Trying to Survive

**Chapter 3: Trying to Survive**

Pasha was huddled in the corner looking at the other four captives with her. All four of them were in a containment cell. What was going to happen next was still a mystery. Her leg felt a lot better since it had been cleaned and bandaged. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put rested her chin on the top of her knees. Pasha didn't want to admit it, but she was scared to death. The aliens had destroyed her world, and she had no idea why she was still alive.

As she looked around the cell, she observed what her fellow captives were doing. The bald man with a third eye had his eyes closed and seemed to be praying. The man with the spiky hair was trying to figure out a way out of the cell and the green alien had his arms crossed and looked like he was about ready to hurt someone. The man with the long hair had slid up next to Pasha. "You going to be okay?" The man asked. Pasha looked up. "Does it look like I'm going to be okay?" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" The man bit his lip. "I just don't know what to say, what happened was so horrible."

"I can't believe everything is gone." Pasha whispered. "My family, my friends, I won't ever see them again." Soon tears began pouring down her cheek.

"We'll find a way out." The man with the spiky hair said with his fists clenched.

"How are we going to do that Goku? They are so much stronger then us." The longhaired man said.

"I know that Yamcha, but we have to try." Goku said. "Piccolo, Tien, what do you guys think?"

"I think it's a waste of time talking about such things." Piccolo snapped. "I think I'd rather die then stay here any longer."

The sound of footsteps brought the captives attentions toward the door. A lizard like alien stepped in followed by a bald humanoid like soldier. "Girl, you're to come with me to get your injury healed." The lizard alien said. Pasha wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "None of you others move, or else." The bald headed soldier snapped. Pasha made her way out the cell door and looked back at the others. She did not know for sure if she'd ever see them again. She hoped she would. With their help, Pasha was sure they'd have some chance of escaping.

Pasha followed the aliens down the halls. They came to a room with a couple of strange machines and several controls. "Please, take a seat over there." The lizard alien said motioning to a chair. Pasha sat down. The alien came over with a strange looking device and placed it over her leg. "This will heal your leg up more quickly." The alien explained. "You need to be in good health so that you can serve Lord Frieza better."

"Frieza, who is he?" Pasha wondered aloud.

"He is the horned alien that you have already met." The lizard man said.

Pasha remembered the small lizard like alien with horns. He had looked so weak, but Pasha knew he had to be very powerful. She felt something when he touched her, as if there was some hidden power within him. He was hiding something.

"There, all better now." The lizard alien said removing the device from her leg. "Go with Akinu, he'll show you to your quarters on this training facility. He'll also explain your duties."

She silently followed the soldier down the corridors and only halfway listened as he explained about life under Frieza. Pasha was heartbroken, depressed, and all she wanted to do was huddle up in some corner and hide away from the world. When they were walking through the hall Pasha saw three men pass. A short, handsome man, a big bald man with a mustache, followed by a man with very long hair passed them. Pasha's eyes wondered over them, they looked almost human, except for their spiky hair and tails. Then with a jolt she realized the short handsome man was the same man she had seen in her dream.

The one that had seemed like he was in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta hadn't looked closely at the woman they had passed in the hall. Something about her had seemed familiar, though he hadn't been able to put his finger on it. Raditz had managed to take another look at the woman. Nappa had to slap him on the head to keep him from going over to her and trying to make a move on her. "You need to be focusing on other stuff Raditz, and start using the right head." Nappa said with a slight laugh. "Don't be stupid, I wasn't going to do anything." Raditz protested.

"Knock it off, both of you." Vegeta growled. "It's just a woman, there's nothing special about her."

"But did you see her, she looks sort of like a Saiyan woman." Nappa said.

"It doesn't matter." Vegeta said. "What matters is being the strongest you can be."

Raditz's scouter started to beep and he quickly punched the button on the side. Vegeta wasn't sure what words were exchanged, but whatever the news was, it surprised Raditz. "What is it?" Nappa inquired.

"When Lord Frieza was on Earth it seems he captured another Saiyan." Raditz explained. "They ran a DNA test on him out of curiosity. It seems that this Saiyan they found is my brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Nappa said.

"Well, he was just a baby when Planet Vegeta was destroyed." Raditz said. "I had forgotten that right before the Planet exploded they sent him on a mission to Earth. I wonder why he didn't exterminate the life on the planet like he was supposed to."

"Well, even if he is your brother, he sounds pretty worthless to me." Vegeta grumbled. "The idiot couldn't even exterminate a few weak Earthlings."

"We could ask him when we meet up with him." Raditz said. "We've been ordered to show him around."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It's bad enough with just you." He said. "I can't imagine what it will be like once your brother starts hanging out with us." Raditz glared but didn't say anything. Vegeta knew that the Saiyan knew better then to mouth off. He was very weak compared to him and Nappa.

The three Saiyans made their way through the halls and to a small room. The doors slid open and they stepped inside. A man with black hair that stood up in odd directions was trying to argue with the doctor. He demanded to see his friends. This surprised Vegeta, Saiyans didn't have friends, they only had enemies. This was not the only thing that shocked Vegeta. The Saiyan had no tail! Vegeta frowned, thinking that there had been some sort of mistake.

"Good you're here." The doctor said turning to the three Saiyans. "He's a bit delirious, but he should be fine in a bit, I gave him some medicine."

"I'm not delirious!" The Saiyan snapped. "You had better tell me what you've done with my friends!"

"We've done nothing to them, they are all being settled into the training facility as we speak." The doctor explained. "Perhaps you will feel more at ease since you will now be with your own species."

"What are you talking about?" The Saiyan questioned. "I'm a human!"

"See, I told you he was a bit delirious." The doctor explained to Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. "He seems to think he is a human."

Raditz approached his little brother and looked at him closely. "Snap out of it Kakoratt, you can't tell me you don't even know you're a Saiyan."

"Kakoratt?" The Saiyan male said. "My names Goku."

"You must have hit your head really hard or something." Raditz snorted. "Your name is Kakoratt, you're a Saiyan and you were sent to Earth over twenty years ago to exterminate all life there."

"That's a lie!" The Saiyan claiming to be Goku spat. "I'm Goku, and I'm a human. Aliens came to my home world and killed my wife and son! Those men will pay for what they've done!"

"You had a kid?" Vegeta snorted. "You're joking right?"

"I'm not joking!" Goku growled. "Now, you'd better tell me what is really going on here."

"Raditz, why don't you explain everything to your little brother." Vegeta said. "Me and Nappa don't have time for this foolishness." Vegeta turned and stalked right out the door. He didn't want to hear anymore babble from the delirious Saiyan's mouth. He had hoped perhaps a worthy Saiyan fighter had been found, but he had been wrong. Vegeta secretly hoped Frieza would see no need in keeping the new Saiyan around. "Nappa, remind me to kill the new Saiyan if Frieza decides to keep him around for good." Vegeta said. "I don't like him one bit."

"Are you sure Lord Frieza would approve of that?" Nappa wondered aloud.

"Who cares what Frieza thinks." Vegeta "I'm tired of following his orders. Someday he will be the one following my orders."

"When that day comes, promise me I'll be your right hand man, okay?" Nappa said.

"Of course Nappa, you can be my right hand man." Vegeta said with a sigh. "Now would you please just shut up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasha paced back in forth in her small room. She was no longer scared, just a bit on the bored side. Pasha had not ventured from her room since the day before, and did not plan to unless she absolutely had to. Eventually she would have to eat, but she planned on doing that when she got her nerves up to leave the room. She had been given a scouter, and it lay untouched on the pile of armor on her bed. Pasha had been told that the armor was her new uniform; so far she hadn't put it on. She didn't want to accept the fact that she was now serving some strange alien overlord. Pasha wanted to wake up from the nightmare.

A knock at the door almost made her jump out of her skin. Cautiously she approached the door and pushed the button to let it slide open. In the doorway stood the same green haired, handsome, blue skinned alien that had spared her life. She had found out that his name was Zarbon, and he was Frieza's right hand man. His eyes looked over her, and his facial expression was indifferent. It was like she didn't even exist. "I was just checking up on you. The soldiers say you haven't left your room since yesterday." Zarbon said. "You need to get out and do some training or something so you'll be ready for a mission when you are assigned one. Oh, and why aren't you wearing your Saiyan armor?" Pasha swallowed hard. She hadn't known it was going to be such a big deal if she didn't wear her armor. "I just took it off for a moment, that's all." She lied.

"Well, you need to make sure it stays on you most of the time." Zarbon explained. "Anyway, that is all I needed to know. Please be sure to check the bulletin in the conference room." Zarbon turned his heel and walked away without a second glance. His cape billowed out behind him as he walked. Pasha watched as he disappeared behind a corner and then shut her door. She went over to her bed and pulled on the Saiyan battle armor. After adjusting it over her chest she looked in the mirror. Pasha frowned. She looked strange in the uniform. Taking her scouter she placed it over her right ear. Now she was ready, and there was no reason for anyone to yell at her.

A beeping in her ear startled her for a moment. She clicked on a button on the side of the scouter. "Yes?" She said.

"It's me Yamcha." The voice on the other end said. "Meet me, Goku, Tien and Piccolo in room 277." Before Pasha could ask Yamcha why they were meeting, there was a loud click. Apparently he was afraid someone might hear their conversation and didn't want to make it very long. With a sigh, Pasha ventured out of her room for the first time since the day before. She hoped they were meeting for a good reason, and that they were going to plot on how to get off the training facility. Pasha didn't want to stay under the watchful eye of an evil alien overlord any longer.

**Authors note: The next chapter is going to be really short, and the last one I have up so far. Depending on the response I might work on the story in the future. **


	4. Making Plans

**Chapter 4: Making Plans**

Goku was pacing back and forth in his small room. Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo and the young woman were sitting around, waiting for Goku to tell them the plan. Piccolo didn't look impressed, but Goku knew he was only there because he had to be. Piccolo still hated Goku, and would probably always carry that hatred. Goku stopped his pacing for the moment. "I've figured it out." He suddenly said with a smile. "Since your still alive Piccolo, that means Kami's still alive. We can gather the Dragon Balls and wish everyone on Earth back to life!"

"There's only one problem, how are we going to get to the Earth when we're stuck here?" Yamacha demanded.

"What are the Dragon Balls?" Pasha asked curiously.

"The Dragon Balls can grant any wish, all you need to do is collect them and call forth the eternal dragon." Yamcha explained.

"That's impossible." Pasha snorted.

"Would you shut up girl!" Piccolo snorted. "There are things you don't understand."

"That's enough Piccolo." Goku said. "As I was saying, we need to get the Dragon Balls somehow. If possible, we need to figure out a way to sneak off this ship."

"I was told Frieza sent people on missions, perhaps instead of going on our assigned mission we could head over to Earth." Pasha suggested.

"Good idea, except for how do we know Frieza doesn't have the pods programmed to go where we are supposed to?" Tien cut in. "Besides that, they'll have tracking devices."

"I can take care of that." Pasha said. "I'm good with computers, I wasn't just going through college for the fun of it."

"Your forgetting something though, he's not going to send us out on a mission all at once." Piccolo grumbled. "We'll have to wait till he sends me somewhere."

"No way Piccolo! We can't trust you to gather the Dragon Balls!" Yamcha snorted. "You'll just wish yourself to be King of the Universe of something like that."

"So what if I do?" Piccolo demanded. "At least I'll be able to take on Frieza then.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Tien shouted. "I say we send Goku."

"I second it." Yamcha said.

"It is settled then." Goku said. "Once I am sent on a mission, Pasha will reconfigure the controls on the pod and I'll make my way to Earth. Once on Earth I'll gather the Dragon Balls and wish for everyone one Earth to be restored to life."

Piccolo let out a loud snort and Goku raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"A lot of good that's going to do, Frieza will just kill them all off again." Piccolo said. "You need to make a different wish."

"If I make a different wish, then no one on Earth will be able to be restored back to life." Goku said. "The Earth will just continue to be a lifeless dust ball."

"Do what you want Goku, I'm not going to stop you." Piccolo said. "By the way, I'm leaving." Piccolo went straight out the door leaving everyone gaping at him.

"What's his problem?" Pasha asked.

"He's always been like that." Tien explained. "He's been evil since the day he was hatched."

The door slid open, and Goku turned expecting to see Piccolo. Instead a tall, muscular longhaired Saiyan stood in the doorway. "What's going on here little brother? Plotting something?" He came striding in the room like he owned the place. Goku cursed under his breath. He hoped that Raditz had not heard anything. Raditz leaned against the wall right next to Pasha. She tried to scoot away from him, but Raditz managed to put and arm around her shoulders. "Leave me alone!" Pasha snapped.

"Ah, come on, don't be shy." Raditz said with a laugh.

"Leave her alone Raditz." Goku growled. He knew he could beat Raditz up if he had to. Raditz took his arm off her shoulder and gave a slight laugh. "You're no fun little brother." He said. "You need to learn to lighten up."

"What do you want?" Yamcha demanded.

"Just here to tell you loosers that there is a meeting in the conference room." Raditz said. "You'd better not be late or Frieza will be pissed."

"This might be our chance to get a mission." Goku said as soon as Raditz was gone. "Then one of us can leave for Earth."

"This had better work Goku." Yamacha said. "Our we're going to be in deep trouble."

Authors note: That's it for a bit. Don't know when I'll finish this...


End file.
